darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Souls Wiki:Code of Conduct
The following is a list of rules that are to be adhered by in all encounters, actions, and interactions that take place while on the Dark Souls Wiki. To suggest changes, issue complaints, or ask any questions about this code, direct said questions, complains or suggestions to any Administrator or Bureaucrat. These rules are always subject to change. Administrators and Bureaucrats Who are Administrators and Bureaucrats? These are the people who will be responsible for enforcing the rules listed on this page. Each of these users will not only enforce, but will follow these rules at all times. Any questions about these rules can be directed at any Administrator or Bureaucrat of the Wiki. Administrators *LaVey *ShadowBeast109 Bureaucrats *Matsczon The Code of Conduct 1. Undefined Rules Users are expected to show common courtesy towards all on the site. Please try to always act respectful towards others, and never commit an action that will draw a negative reaction from others, or will detract from the value of the Wiki or its community just because it's not listed as against the rules here. 2. Cussing Cussing is not prohibited on this site, though cussing in a way that is disruptive or directed at another user or group of users is prohibited. There are many ways to express yourself without cussing at others. 3. Derogatory Language Use of derogatory language is never allowed on this site. Derogatory language is considered words that can be seen as offensive by any group of people due to the negative connotations that can be inferred by use of the word. 4. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting, or the use of an alternate account, is never allowed on this Wiki. Use of an alternate account in order to circumvent a block is strictly prohibited, and will result in an infinite block of the alternate account, as well as an extension to the original block being circumvented. 5. Links Linking is permitted anywhere on the Wiki, though certain content is prohibited. This content includes but is not limited to: Shock sites, jump scare videos (must first warn all others), pornographic content, NSFW images, piracy sites, and any other sites that in any way are linked to illegal content. Furthermore, bit.ly shortenings, or any link shorteners, should not be used, as this blocks the website being linked to. 6. Spam Posting of the same things over and over, whether in the comments, in edits, or anywhere else on the Wiki, is strictly prohibited. 7. Behavior Everyone on this Wiki is expected to act in a mature, calm manner at all times. All interactions between users should remain civil, even if another user attempts to provoke you into becoming hostile. Debates are not only allowed, but are very much welcome, so long as they maintain a sense of respect and civility. Should a debate become uncivil or hostile, it should be brought to the attention of an Administrator or another neutral party so they can deal with the situation. Everyone who takes part in a hostile argument will be held responsible, regardless of who started it. 8. Spoilers Posting about content prior to its release, including details about the content, or anything included with it, is prohibited. Release dates and edits about the content are allowed, but posting comments, blogs, or anything else about the content is not allowed. It is advised to give users a fair warning before spoiling content. 9. Bullying and Harassment The targeting of another user in any derogatory, rude, or condescending manner due to their nationality, gender, sexual orientation, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance is considered bullying and harassment, and is strictly prohibited. This Wiki has a zero tolerance policy on bullying and harassment. 10. Editing When editing on the mainspace, edits should always constructively add to the page. Intentionally detracting from the page is considered vandalism. We all make mistakes, so don't sweat it if you mess something up, but intentional vandalism will be taken very seriously. All edits should be considered to have been done in good faith, meaning that the user only meant to add to the page and didn't intentionally mess up if they did. The editing of another user's profile is strictly prohibited without direct consent from the user whose profile is being edited. 11. Policies and Guidelines All policies should be followed by users of the Wiki. If you have an issue with a policy in place, please don't hesitate to bring it to the attention of the community. Guidelines are posted in the forms of Manuals of Style, and should be followed when editing on the mainspace. Category:Site administration